Currently, an orthogonal frequency division multiplexing (OFDM, Orthogonal Frequency Division Multiplexing) technology has been widely applied in the communications field. A physical device needs to generate pulse symbols by using a certain interval as a cycle, and define a data signal by two neighboring pulse symbols. Then, a transformation between a time domain and a frequency domain is performed for each segment of data signals. To meet the requirements of large-scale communication systems, the prior art generally implements the OFDM technology by using a single-chip multi-channel device. In a single-chip multi-channel device, each channel outputs an independent pulse symbol, and defines a kind of data signal. Each data signal is defined by their respective pulse symbols to perform a transformation between the time domain and the frequency domain.
In the process of implementing the above solution, the inventor discovers that the prior art has at least the following problems: In a single-chip multi-channel device, each channel generates an independent pulse symbol, but the microprocessor of the device needs to control the pulse symbols of each channel separately; in addition, different channels use different resources and configuration information, so additional configuration and management are required. Therefore, the control on the entire device becomes more complex.